


Introduction

by Sky_Blue21



Series: Night at The Museum: Laura Daley [1]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006), Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Gen, Genderswap, Nick & Erica are her siblings, Nick stays with Laura, Orphans, The Tablet of Ahkmenrah, With Laura as the middle child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Blue21/pseuds/Sky_Blue21
Summary: [In which a much younger and female version of Larry Daley take the place as our Night Guard.]Laura Daley is a High school graduate who can't afford money for her college. Plus, she need to take care of her lil brother since Erica will go abroad after getting married.





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super late arriving at this fandom. 
> 
> (Don't get it wrong, I love the canon version of Larry. I'm just jealous of Larry 'cause he got all the attention and I'll ruin the 'Heroine' title of him if I add a-possibly-mary sue OC. )
> 
> //And also English is NOT my Mother Tongue so beware of any gramatical errors//

"Hey Mike! Have you seen Nicky?"

A teenage girl was standing in front of her old school mate, wearing a Brown jacket, jeans, matching brown flat shoes and her black hair was up in her daily ponytail with left side bangs.

"I'm pretty sure he went with Erica. It was half day today. Parent Career Day"

"Oh, cool. You pick your lil sister up?"

"Yeah. Oh hey! Where are you going now? I bet it's a cool University or something cool"

"Uh, about that...."

~~◇~~

"Hey, Erica" They hugged as Erica open the door of their apartment.

"Come in, you okay?"

"Yeah, well, why didn't anybody tell me it was Parent Career Day?"

"What do you mean, Nicky said he was gonna tell you"

"Okay, he forgot I guess. Can't blame him, he probably got no interest in that"

"Yeah, it's Parent Career Day, not Sibling Career Day" Erica agreed with her.

"There you are, Laura. How are you?" Erica's fiance asked her.

"Good, how are you doing, Don?"

"Good. Can you believe this weather?"

They had a little chit chat before Erica seems to wanna have a talk with her little sister.

~~◇~~

"Come on, you love hockey" Nicky said he wants to quit hockey after that day he played hockey, and now they were talking about how Laura should find her fallback, which Laura wondering where did Nicky ever hear that word.

"Is it true that Erica gonna leave us now?" Laura didn't see that coming.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you guys talk. That Erica will go to London after she and Don got married, and how it's better for you to get a job ASAP"

"I've been trying you know, not so easy for a high school graduate girl to find a job ASAP"

Nicky stared at the ground as they stopped walking.

"Hey Nicky, look at me" he obeyed.

"I know that things have been kind of up and down for us lately and that's been hard for you. But I really feel like my moment's coming and when it does, everything's just gonna come together, you know?"

"What if you're wrong and you're just a high school graduate who should get a job?"

There was an awkward silence. The siblings were staring at each other.

"You know what, we'll figure it out, okay?" Nick just nodded.

"Let's go home"

~~◇~~

She never actually has an eye for museums. But this may be her lucky day, who knows? Just like that old lady said.

"I'm Laura Daley, I've got a job interview with Cecil Fredricks"

"He should still be in his office" the girl in red cardigan said sweetly.

"Great"

"I'm Rebecca Hutman. I'm a docent here." They shook hands.

"Let me point you in the right direction" Laura thanked her afterwards.

She was in front of the 'security' labelled door. And there's a bell. Not bad. She rang it and an old man showed up.

"Hi, I'm Laura Daley. Are you Mr. Fredricks?"

"Mr. Fredricks was my father. I am Cecil. Good to meet you, Laura. Come on in" this old man seems fun.

~~◇~~

"Wait, Night guard?"

"Most important position in the museum, Laura"

What's an importance of a Night guard anyway?

"Hang on a sec, I think I might wanna have a little time just to think it over" Yeah, becoming a night guard means she won't get a good night sleep.

"Do you want the job or not, snack shack?"

Of course she need a job, ASAP.

"I want the job--"

"Welcome to the night guards, Laura"

After that she went to the second floor, obeying what Cecil said.

"You really think she's the one?"

"Oh, yes. She's the one"

~~◇~~

The tour itself was quite amazing. And Cecil really got her freaked out by his prank.

"And finally, this is the temple of the Pharaoh Ahkmenrah. And in that tomb right down there, the pharaoh himself"

Wow. A Mummy, especially the Pharaoh. She hoped it won't awaken from it's death 'cause that'd be totally scary.

"...The Tablet of Ahkmenrah" she didn't really pay attention on Cecil.

"Twenty-four carat gold. It's worth a fortune"

"Very cool" she commented.

"It is indeed Laura, very cool"

Yeah, they were talking about a twenty-four carat gold tablet. It is cool.

"All right. Report here at 5 tomorrow. We'll walk you through your duties"

"Okay 5, I'll be here"

~~◇~~

  
Laura was wearing her night guard uniform, with her black shoes and her hair was still up in her daily ponytail with left side bangs.

"Laura, do them in order, do them all and do them quick. And the most important thing of all to remember: **Don't let anything in or out** "

"Out?"

"Good luck, girl"

The three old men leave the museum afterwards.

"Do you think we're too tough to a girl?"

"She would not believe until she witness it herself"

~~◇~~

"CECIL!"

"Laura! How can I help you?" Cecil asked on phone.

"The dinosaur! It's alive!"

"I can't hear you"

"THE DINOSAUR IS ALIVE!" She yelled panickly. "What do I do? Tell me what to do!!"

"Read the instruction. It explains everything"

This is not happening. This can't be. First she got chased by a dinosaur skeleton, which thank God all it wants just a play fetch. And later she got chased by a bunch of living statue, the huns she remember vaguely, got involved with weird faceless puppet fight, get bitten in the cheek by that little devil monkey who ripped apart her only one instruction manual, and now the miniatures are trying to picking a fight on her! Even if they're small, but there are a lot of little fire, it still hurts! Her appearance was in a mess by then.

"Climb the board, girl" a hand was gestured for her to take.

"Take the hand, lass"

She took it in no time.

"Onboard" She held whoever-he-is tightly. Not an everyday thing get saved by a man on the horse.

"Thank you" she said as she get down the horse.

"Not at all. Theodore Roosevelt, 26th president of these United States of America, at your service"

"Okay. I'm Laura Daley, the new night guard. Excuse me, Mr. President. Could I ask you something?" She asked while following him walking, got off his horse already.

"Please don't take it in the wrong way, but isn't everything in this museum supposed to be, you know,"

"Dead?" They both said in unison.

"Yeah"

"Follow me"

Mr. President lead her to the Egyptian room, where that tomb was shaking itself and you can hear the yelling from it. Now **THAT'S Scary.**

"Yell all you want, pharaoh. You've been in there 54 years. You're not getting out tonight. There's the source of all this commotion," Laura pointed it with her flashlight.

"The Tablet of Ahkmenrah. Arrived here in 1952 from the Nile expedition"

"On that night," he continued "everything in this museum came to life. And every night since"

Laura stared at Teddy.

"You mean, everything in the museum comes to life every night?"

"Exactly"

Now, she didn't signed up for all of this.


End file.
